


To love the bad

by RoxieRocksYourWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Bad Decisions, Innocent Harry, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieRocksYourWorld/pseuds/RoxieRocksYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had always admired bad boy Zayn Malik from afar. To be honest, Harry has a big crush on Zayn. But Zayn only dated punk chicks with colorful hair, or other bad boys. Harry was neither. He was just a sweet lad, who worked in a bakery and liked to help out his mum and grandmother around the house. But what happens when Harry is assigned to tutor Zayn in English? Will Zayn find love in an innocent boy, or will Zayn corrupt Harry, making him the bad boy he always dates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story that I actually want to finish. My friends gonna help me make it perfect! Please, tell me what you think about it.

Harry Styles was 12 when he first saw Zayn Malik, the little boy in the black jeans and leather jacket. Harry was fascinated from the start. Though Harry never talked to Zayn, he felt a love for the lad.

And now Harry is 16, and still as innocent as the first time he saw Zayn. His green eyes bright, and curls a chocolate brown. It was rare to hear a dirty word leave his plump lips. He loved to help others out, it was just his way of life.

Harry had admitted to himself just a mere 2 months ago, that he had a huge crush on Zayn Malik. But he knew that nothing would ever happen between the two of them, because not only was Zayn known as a player, but because Harry wasn't his type. It was well known that Zayn only dated punk girls with colorful hair, clothes and tattoos, and only other bad boys like himself. Harry had tattoos, many of them in fact, but he wasn't a bad boy. And he never would be.

His best friend was Liam Payne, another sweet guy, who wouldn't hurt a fly. He had a crush on Zayn Malik's right hand man Louis Tomlinson. 

Both Harry and Liam had never talked to either of the other boys, and weren't planning on it either. That was until the day Harry got called into their English teachers office.

When Harry walked in he was shocked to see Zayn sitting in front of the teacher. And then Mr. Brock spoke, "Harry, you know Zayn. I want you to tutor him..." Harry could only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!:)

Mr. Brock smiled, "thank you Harry. I knew I could count on you." Harry gave him a smile, "now, you two figure out where you're going to do the studying."

Harry looke over at Zayn shyly, "we can do it at my house..." he offered, his cheeks burning with a blush. He couldn't believe how dirty that phrase sounded.

Zayn smirked, "your house sounds great." he chuckled lightly, he too realizing that it sounded pretty dirty.

Harry finally smiled a giant, dimpled smile, "how about we start today? Since it's Friday and all, I mean you could stay over if you want to, and then we can study more tomorrow, and my mum always cooks dinner and she'd love for me to have a friend over." he then shut his mouth, blushed when he noticed that he had been rambling.

Zayn let out a laugh that was as smooth as honey, "that sounds lovely, Harry." he said, letting Harrys name roll off his tongue on purpose, just to see how Harry would react.

Harry just blushed even more. He soon gave Zayn his address and told him to be there by 4. Zayn agreed and they both set off home.

When Harry got into his house, he let out a squeal, excited that Zayn was coming over. His mum walked in, elegant eyebrow raised, "why're you so excited?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Zayn's coming over.. And he's going to stay the night!" Harry exclaimed.

"oh? That boy you like?" she teased. Harry nodded.

"okay." Anne said, "just behave."

Harry then ran upstairs, quickly cleaning his room. He finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay, please leave feed back.


End file.
